The Love of a Lycan
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Sayla is the daughter of Selene and Michael, and she seeks revenge on the Vampires. But when she is in desperate need of help, she runs into Sparon, a Lycan that cannot return human. With him and his clan at her side, could she finish what she started. RR


Underworld- Prologue- The Daughter of a Death Dealer

The Love of a Lycan- Romance/Adventure- Started: 5/30/2009

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm a new Underworld fanfiction writer and I thought that to add to my collection of un-finished fanfics, I would write an Underworld one. Ha-ha, well it's true, none of my others are finished, but so much as I can I update a certain chosen one. Anyway, first Underworld fanfiction, hope you like it.**

_Italics= Sayla telling story in future_

Normal= Present story

'_Sixteen years have passed since my mother had slain Marcus._'

A young girl sat at a desk. A handgun, a Beretta M92F, with a silver stainless steel slide that was polish to where she could see her reflection, sat in front of her.

'_Sixteen years had passed since I was born, nine months later._'

The room was dark; all the lights had been turned off. Nothing else stood in the room other than the cot that was lying against the wall, and lightning flashed threw the rain battered window.

'_But my parents thought that they would live the honorable, serene life. But they were wrong._'

'_Time passed and soon after five years of searching for the murderers of the Elders, they found my mother and father._'

'_The Vampires scurried along with their intentions, leaving me alive, for I was of no knowledge to them._'

The girl applied two last bullets to the magazine and slid it into the Beretta's breach. She pulled the slide back and it snapped into place. She stood up, and grabbed two extra magazines from the desk and put them in her pockets.

She grabbed the braid that her ink black hair was in and tossed it behind her and threw on a pitch black leather trench coat that ended at her ankles.

'_They left me orphaned that dark night. They left me to die._'

'_I survived that night though. An omen, I believe. That night I felt the strength and will to avenge my family._'

The girl pushed the gun into her back pocket and yanked open her apartment door. As she walked out and slammed it behind her, the dark, musky, damp air of the hallway ambushed her nostrils. She ignored it and walked to the elevator and hit the down button.

'_Though I gave myself them, my self orders remain the same, as my mother's were for the Lycans so long ago, hunt down and kill off every vampire, one by one._'

The metal doors opened and the creaking of the wooden floor boards ended and metallic thuds began as her booted feet switched platforms and she entered the small crowded space. The doors closed once again with a grinding thud.

'_My campaign will be successful. I was to be sure that the Vampires' lives were living hells._'

'_My intention was a sure fired plan._'

The gray doors opened once again and the teenaged girl walked out. The lobby of the apartment complex was brightly lit and had a special tantalizing fragrance to it. The smell was originated from a cherry incense candle that burned on the oak front desk. The floor was white tiles that were polished to where the light reflected off them. Sitting on each side of the two front doors were two maroon leather couches.

As she made her way to the door she pressed on the door panel and opened the door when,

"Ms. Sayla!" a soft voice rang through the room, and Sayla turned around. Her beautiful, intimidating chocolate brown eyes landed on the receptionist sitting behind the desk.

She was a blonde woman, probably in her twenties, with soft, sweet baby blue eyes that shone like two sapphires. Her smile was full of pearl white teeth and she seemed so joyous about her life. Her hair was tied up in a bun that was beginning to sag behind her head and she wore the strangest outfits like un-matching socks or shirts that were too huge for her body.

Her smiled shone like a spotlight, "Are you checking out of the complex?"

Sayla smiled, "Oh, yes I am." she looked into her pocket and pulled out a pen and walked to the desk and signed her name onto a sheet that signified that she had check out. Then she pulled out a hundred dollar bill and laid it on the desk for her.

The receptionist took it and grinned, "Thank you for staying. I hope you come again soon." Sayla smiled and walked out the door into the awaiting storm.

Time was short. She had until the sun rose to find the club she was looking for. She walked down the street and found it, a neon light sign shown out in the dark London streets above a building. She grinned evilly, her fangs bared like tiny pearl white daggers. She walked to the glass door, splashing into a puddle that was right in front of her and she opened it. As she stepped in, her boots thudded against the blue tiled floor.

A man, probably thirty to thirty-five looked up and saw the sixteen-year-old girl walking towards him, "Wow, young girl looking for some older loving. Must be my lucky day." He smirked, the girl was fine, she had a tan skin that looked a little paled, a red tank-top that showed her stomach, a trench coat covered it, and she wore a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was tied back into a braid that ended at the bottom of her upper back, but a few strands of hair from her bangs had clumped together in front of her face and looked like one visible strand over her left eye. As he stared, his eyes worked down, one feature that was even more fascinating than her chocolate eyes were her breast, she was probably a C cup fit. But still she was perfectly developed, nothing was out of order.

The girl laughed and her fangs showed themselves to him, "That's right old man," she then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head, "now why don't you open that door before your luck runs out."

The man slowly backed up and opened the door for her, better to listen to someone with a gun then to your boss. As she walked into the room, an array of rave music bombarded her eardrums. She looked back at the man; her brown eyes suddenly glazed themselves with a yellow hue and became a topaz color. She spun around. The heel of her boot hooked the side of his head and it busted against the wall. She looked down at the corpse and grunted and walked into the club.

She looked around; she was in the right place. Vampires held their mates in their arms and bit their necks, blood seeping from the bites like a lava flow. There was a number of women dancing on poles on the bar, serving drinks to the men. But she was looking for one in particular, Lucky Bat, not a cool name from what she thought but canny nonetheless. Of course he didn't just receive the nickname "Lucky Bat" for no reason, he got it thanks to his numerous times he survived murder attempts, won at gambling, not to mention his charms got him lucky with women every single night he went out. That was how "Lucky" came in, "Bat" came from humans fabling vampires to be part bat.

Sayla was in search of that one vampire, he was the one who had been there to watch her mother and father killed. She was in the mood to return the favor. She stared around the room, men and women alike looked at her like she had two heads. She ignored them and finally acquired her target. He was sitting on a black leather couch with two women in his arms.

Lucky Bat sniffed the air and growled, "I smell hybrid." He looked up and he came eye to eye with Sayla, "Hmm, delicious smelling hybrid at that." The vampire snared lustfully.

Sayla looked at Lucky Bat and his two females, "Oh, you have no idea, Lucky Bat, but I'm just here to deliver a message." Sayla sat a silver cylinder on the table in front of him and it began to beep. Lucky Bat looked at it strangely and Sayla smiled, "A message to Lucky Bat from the parents of Sayla Corvin." Lucky Bat looked up at Sayla with his ice blue eyes,

"You're the daughter of the Death Dealer Selene and the hybrid Michael Cor… AHHH!" he didn't finish his sentence for the cylinder exploded into a blinding ultraviolet light and every vampire in the club became nothing but a bunch of burnt bodies on the floor.

Sayla smiled and looked at Lucky Bat's singed body, "Yes, I am, the offspring of Selene and Michael Corvin." Her smile turned into a smirk as she walked towards the door, "And it looks like your luck just ran out, Lucky Bat."

Sayla walked to the door and she pushed it open, walking back into the storm once again. The first rays of the red sun licked the top of the horizon greedily as the black, star filled night became a shade of red and blue. Sayla walked down the sidewalk, splashing through the remaining puddles. A smiled was imprinted on her face like a picture that was painted on a tablet.

'_Oh, yes. My intentions definitely were sure fired. But what I didn't know was that my journey was just beginning._'

**A/N: Okay, sorry about it being so short, I ran out of ideas for this chapter. But I promise to work harder at it. Please review. I want to know how bad or good you thought this was.**


End file.
